My Dead Friend
by YennyJaylor
Summary: Jack Skellington has a friend, it just so happens that she is alive...and a teenager. This takes place in our time and it is suppose to be BEFORE the movie by a few years. Read & Review please! Rated for violence in later chapters! On hiatus


Me- Woot! This is the second I've posted on here! (Squeals)

Jack- How many stories have you written and NOT put on here?

Me- Enough to fill several notebooks...O.o

Selene- And how many of those have you finished?

Me- Uh... MOVING ON! I don't own any of this except Selene.

I walked out of my house slamming the door behind me. I had just spent the last few hours listening to my mother's endless ranting about how much my grades had slipped this year, but she doesn't understand. No one here does, that's why I'm leaving. No I wasn't going to kill myself I was just simply going to visit a friend, a certain friend who has been dead for nearly three hundred years.

Jack was his names, Jack Skellington. I had met him about 10 years ago when I was five, it was Halloween night and my parents had tried to get rid of me by leaving me on the outskirts of town. Jack had originally planned to scare me but when he noticed that I was crying he comforted me. I guess that that old bag of bones has a weak spot for tears. Anyway he took me to Halloween Town where he lived and told me how to get there before he took me back home. He told me that if I ever felt that I needed a friend that I was always welcome at Skellington Manor.

That was where I was headed right now. I was sick of staying here another moment; I have never felt that I actually belonged here. Halloween Town felt more like home then this did. That was why my grades and dropped from a 4.0 average to a 2.6 average. I would go talk to Jack right after school instead of working on my homework that I know I should. (And Jack had mentioned something about it.)

I walked into the dense forest that stood between the door and me to my destination. My hands were jammed deep into my black trench coat pockets. I fingered my ipod for a moment wondering if it would be safe to listen to some music on my way there. I decided against it because Jack had a nasty habit of going into the human world to scare anyone who came near the forest.

I reached the door without any sign of being watch or followed, I sighed irritated then shook my head. I was so paranoid of him scaring me that I was really afraid to do anything that would give him an advantage. I looked around at all the different doors to the other holidays. There was a giant turkey on one that was obviously Thanksgiving, a large egg for Easter, Shamrock for St. Patrick's Day and so on. I went toward the one with a large jack-o-lantern with a triangle noise for the doorknob.

I held stead fast to the knob, turned it and pulled the door open. A rich fall wind engulfed me; I closed my eyes and let it draw me in. Soon I was spinning around in a wonderful spiral surrounded by leaves of different colors of red, orange, and yellow. I smiled as I landed hard against the soft grass ground. I was about to lose my balance but I quickly caught myself and stood up. I brushed my coat off then started off toward the graveyard that just lay ahead.

I hummed as I walked, my mood always lifted when I came here, no matter what mood I was in before I always became happy as soon as I stepped on the grass here. As I cleared the forest I spotted a certain skeleton playing with his ghost dog. I smiled and ran toward him waving.

"Jack! Zero! Hey!" I shouted to them.

Jack looked up at me as did Zero. Zero barked a few times then floated toward me and started attacking my face with his wet tongue, which I don't understand how it's wet when he's already dead. Jack smiled and walked toward us.

"Hello Selene." He said happily.

I smiled at him and patted Zero on the head. "Okay, down boy." I giggled out.

Zero stopped then glided down by Jack's feet and started panting. I hugged Jack nearly knocking him to the ground; I was secretly hoping that I would. He laughed and hugged me back.

" Something happen at home again?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, mom started yelling at me again. I needed to get away for a few hours." I looked up at him. "If that is okay with you."

He looked at me shocked. "Of course it's okay, why wouldn't it be okay?" He asked, I couldn't tell if he was offended or angry.

I looked down at my shoes. "I don't know…maybe because Halloween is in a few weeks and I don't want to bother you if you're going to be busy doing stuff to get ready…" I mumbled.

Jack sighed. "Selene," he drew me into a tight, bony hug. "I'm never too busy to be here for you. I'm your friend remember? I'll always have time for you and your troubles." He let go of me then he knelt down so he was eye level with me. "Understand?" Jack smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah." I whispered. "Thanks Jack." I gave him a faint smile.

"Good, now then," He stood up to his full height which was like two feet more than mine. I was five foot four. "Shall we head to Skellington Manor for some hot chocolate and a nice warm fire?" He grinned down at me.

I nodded, I suddenly became aware of how cold it actually was and how my light jacket was helping in keeping out the cold. He took my soft fleshy hand in his hard bony one and started to lead me toward town. I followed relived at the promise of a warm fire and the comfort of a dear friend.

Me- Yay! Chappie one is done! (does a little dance)

Jack- Why haven't you written chapter 2 yet?

Selene- Yeah! I mean you wrote this chapter in like 15 minutes, why haven't you started the 2nd?

Me- Oh pshaw! I have too started it! It's just not done yet.

Jack- Yeah, but-

Me- I'm not having this conversation with you two right now. Okay you people out there, please read and review! 


End file.
